Final Surprise
by Christy C
Summary: Sequel to Union Surprise. Kate and Kieth finally make it offical...if they can live that long. Oneshot, vatonageshipping, can stand alone.


**Yay! The third sequel! Imagine Keith and Kate are around 20 or 21.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Pokémon ranger, including the characters.**

"Kate was crushed when she saw Keith go flying off the side of the building, she spaced out on the rest of what Lavana said. She had to stop tears from coming out of her eyes, she thought Lavana saw this, and it was confirmed when Lavana smirked viciously.

"A shame that the boy probably won't live to see the dawn of Almia's new reign." Lavana said, flipping her hair and walking away. Kate's mouth dropped open a bit, but she shook her head. Keith was going to be fine, she kept repeating firmly in her mind. She got to the rooftop and defeated everything Blake Hall controlled, now she was watching him rant and she thought he was insane. Kate froze, in front of her suddenly appeared, Darkrei... She has to capture this? Darkrei grabbed Kate. She squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, but it was useless. She looked down and wished she hadn't, complete darkness. This couldn't be good. She dropped into the darkness, it almost covered her.

"KATE!" she heard someone scream. Keith! She turned her head and saw...Staraptor claws? They grabbed her away from Darkrei and the darkness. She jumped down onto the solid ground. The staraptor came next to her. Keith was on it! She hugged him.

"Thank god..." she muttered. Keith hugged her quickly. They broke the hug just as quickly.

"The yellow gem!" Keith exclaimed, she handed it off to him.

"Kate, be careful..." Keith told her looking, in her eyes. She nodded mutely, overcome with relief.

"I love you." Kate managed to mutter. Keith smiled at her.

"I love you too, and Kate...I plan to marry you when this is all over, if that's okay with you?" Keith grinned, jumping up onto the Staraptor, leaving the question hanging, and taking off. Kate stood frozen, he planned to marry her? Did he just propose? What? She snapped out of her shock when Blake Hall started talking again, complaining about Keith actually. It was then she realized that she was going to capture Darkrei and say yes to Keith's somewhat proposal. With that determination in her system, she managed to capture Darkrei, it wasn't easy, but she did it.

"I may not be your leader anymore, but go home and see your family." Barlow grinned. Kate put a finger to her lip, she still hadn't seen Keith. Did he regret his proposal? Would he take it back? Was it just to fill her with determination? Stop! She commanded herself. She was panicking on the inside of her mind. Before she could say anything, Keith landed behind her and snuck up on her, slipping his arms around her waist. She jumped, squeaking, making everyone laugh.

"So, what do you think of my earlier offer?" Keith grinned. Kate smiled. Everyone looked at them questionably.

"What did he offer Kate?" Rhythmi asked, she was ignored.

"I think I'll accept that offer." Kate said, spinning in his arms to face him and slip her arms around her neck, pulling him down to kiss her.

"Whatever the offer was Kate likes it." Luana laughed. Keith slipped something in Kate's hand and Kate broke the kiss to see what it was. In her palm, was a beautiful diamond ring. It had one large diamond in the middle and smaller ones on the sides. Hearts were on both sides of the larger diamond and it looked antique. _**(A/N: Profile for Ring)**_ Kate stared at it, uncomprehendingly for a few seconds, before jumping up and squealing, wrapped her arms around Keith's neck. Keith grinned and spun her around.

"It was my grandmother's." Keith whispered. Kate kissed him again.

"She really really likes whatever the offer is and what Keith put in her hand. I've never heard her squeal...ever." Rhythmi laughed.

"You wanna know what the offer was?" Kate turned towards everyone, who all nodded. Kate jumped up and down a few times and held the ring between her fingers showing it to them. They stared at it for a few seconds, like Kate, uncomprehendingly. Kate rolled her eyes and slipped the ring on her left hand. Rhythmi got it first.

"Oh my god! Engagement ring!" she asked, her hand coming to cover her mouth. Kate nodded and squealed again. Rhythmi and she jumped up and down together, hugging. Keith hadn't stopped grinning since he got there. Luana and Wendy joined the jumping and squealing group. Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma were watching the four with amusement in their eyes. Barlow clapped him on the back, almost making Keith fly forward, but instead he just skidded forward a bit.

"I knew! I knew! I knew you two were perfect for each other!" Rhythmi exclaimed coming and hugging Keith.

"Seriously. You two were super close." Crawford snorted. Sven nodded in agreement.

"Well, Kate is still tired, so she should probably head home." Hastings explained. Keith nodded in agreement and Kate rolled her eyes, but obliged their wishes. She made it to her house in no time. She dismounted the dodou and hugged her Mom. Her Mom's eyes widened when she noticed the ring.

"Oh my! Kate! Is that an engagement ring?" her mother asked. Her father's head snapped to Kate's left hand, he was smiling slightly, which calmed Kate considerably.

"Oh! Oh! I bet she's marrying Keith!" her little sister snickered. Kate grinned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh! You're marrying Keith?" her mother squealed.

"Who else?" Kate laughed.

"I like Keith, he's a good boy, but I need to have a 'talk' with him." her dad allowed. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Get some sleep honey, you must be exhausted." her mother worried, dismissing the matter of Keith. Kate yawned, confirming her assumption.

_7 Months Later_

Kate's father wrapped his arm around his daughter's arm. Kate looked beautiful, a vision in white. It was tight around her chest to her waist, before it puffed out a bit around her legs.

Kate looked around the room, eyes landing on Rhythmi, who was already crying. She looked pretty in her brown dress too. She would have dwelled more on her, but her eyes caught Keith's. Keith looked amazing, and his grin nearly lit up the entire room.

"Slow down!" her dad hissed in her ear and she nearly blushed when she realized she had sped up to get to Keith quicker. Soon enough though, she was there. Then came the vows, and both their favorite parts, the kiss."

Kate leaned over and pecked Keith on the cheek. "EW!" Kirk exclaimed at his parent's obvious display of affection.

"Just wait until you get a girlfriend." Keith chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

"Girls are yucky!" Kirk shook his head in disbelief.

"What about Brooke?" Kate smirked, bringing up Rhythmi and Crawford's daughter. Kirk blushed.

"Dad! You said you wouldn't say anything!" he whined. Keith chuckled and Kate giggled. Kirk growled, stomping out of the room in a huff. Kate shook her head, knowing he would be fine in a little while.

"So, ever think it would turn out this way?" Keith asked her.

"Nope, but it was definitely a happy surprise." Kate shrugged.


End file.
